Ten Seconds Miss James
by lamiss12
Summary: 10 years after she left her husband, Haley James is a very famous singer. But she's bitter because of a troubled past with both of the Scott, now basketball stars. Will her life blow away along her public image when revelations come ? Naley ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ! (or at least, you)

I'm posting this new story that I'm actually writing pretty fast. Almost the whole plot is planned, but a few things could change. So it's gonna be pretty long, and I'm really excited about it. For the pairings... Let's just say that Haley will end with a Scott. This chapter is an introduction, the followings will be longer and more explaining. But hey, what's the interest of all revealing in the first chapter ?

Sorry for the mistakes, I'm french and I don't have any beta-reader. If you want to become mine, it will be a pleasure D

**Summary** : 10 years after the day she left her husband for going on a tour, Haley James is a very famous singer. She had kept contact with some of the habitant of Tree Hill, but she doesn't speak anymore to any of the Scott family. But will her (in apperance) perfect life blow away when secrets are revealed to her friends and to the rest of the world ?

Edit : I modified a few things, nothing major, essentially grammar and mistakes. And I changed some things on the "Nathan Scott" part. It wasn't coherent otherwise.

« Ten seconds Miss James ! »

Haley brushed off the squad of flatterer and her stressed agent who were buzzing around her. It was normal. After all, she was their _queen bee_.

She put on her best fake smile, special 'I'm on TV and millions of people are looking at me' and stopped her dark thoughts to overcome her calm, blasé mind. She was about to make a much waited appearance in the most watched show of America.

"And I offer you Miss Haley James!"

A salve of applause followed the voice.

Haley entered the set and the applause doubled. Here she was, stunning in a simple pair of Le Temps des Cerises jeans, a pink Dolce&Gabbana top and her hair down. She came near the presenter and hugged her like an old friend; that was Haley James : the beautiful, rich, famous, and friendly singer.

They rapidly sited.

"How are you my dear ?"

"I'm wonderfully well. I'm so happy you guys liked my last album, you can't imagine !"

"Liked ? Are you kidding ? You sold one million in less than _a week_ !"

"Yes, but it was in the world, not just in America… And don't say that like that, it's a little bit overwhelming for me. I mean, I'm only twenty-six ! And I've the impression that I've done so much. It's unbelievable. Everyday I expect somebody to approach me and to say 'sorry, it was a mistake. Now, you have to give all you things back.'"

"Ooh, sweetie, you deserved all that ! But if a thing like that happened, what will you hide to keep it ?"

"Most of people will keep a very expensive thing, like a car, but all I want is my gold Bolchoï Repettos. It was the first thing I buy with my first pay, I wanted this flats for soo long ! Now, my friends always buy me one pair for my birthday."

"Yeah, about that, is it true that Josh Hartnett was spotted at your last Birthday celebration ?"

"Yeah, Josh was there, but there's nothing more than friendship between us. He's still totally in love with Scarlett, I'm surprised that Perez Hilton didn't said it."

"Huum… But there isn't anybody in your life ? Not even… a famous NBA's basketball star ?"

Haley couldn't help but miss a heartbeat before coming back to reality. She was talking about Lucas, of course. _Who else ?_

"Lucas ? Oh please, each time somebody see us together, we are the new couple of the week ! I've known since forever, and I already told you and the world this fact a million time ! Plus, he's engaged to a great friend of mine."

"Really ? Lucas Scott is about to marry his girlfriend ? Tell us more !"

"Sorry, but I can't talk about his private life. I just can say that I'm very happy for them."

"So, Lucas is definitely taken. It's a shame, but there are still many basket ball stars that you can have, sweetheart. By the way, do you have any informations about Nathan Scott « vacations » ?"

"I'm sorry, he's not my friend. We know each other because we went to high school together, but I never wanted to talk to him.

"And why is that ? He seems to be a pretty cool guy. Could you tell us how he was in high school ?

"I never get to really know him. You know, he was like Mr Popularity, basketball star, player in all categories, if you know what I mean. I really don't like people who aren't able to be faithful. But he may have changed, I guess."

"Speaking of which, what about your publicity contract for Guess ? Weren't you supposed to do a campaign and a spot for Guess ?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately complications came in the way. The contract is just reported, not cancelled."

"So we'll see you wearing Guesses stilettos and clothes ?"

"Of course, I'm totally in love with their clothes. Especially this stilettos, the black ones with the white dots."

"Well Haley, I know that you are very busy, so just one last question : what about the rumour about you being anorexic ?"

"I feel sad that people like to spread rumour like that in my back, because this can hurt me or my family. I'm not anorexic, I'm just slim, you can say skinny if you want, but I don't starved myself or make myself vomit. Anorexia is a serious illness, and I support all the women who suffer from it. But I'm not a part of them."

"We're all relieved to hear that. Well, I'm glad we met again. We will see you soon on the Young Pregnancies' fundraising."

"Yes, I will be there. As always, it was a pleasure to see you. I come when you want me to, you know that."

They got up and Haley, after a slight wave at the camera and a last hug at the presenter, left the set.

An angry Haley walked as fast as she could to a young woman who seemed to wait for a fight.

"Florane, why did she ask me about the anorexia ? And about the Scotts ? I specifically told you to make them forget this kind of question. If it's not a part of your job, so WHAT is your job exactly ?"

"Haley, I'm really sorry, I really told her to not talk about that, I don't know why she did…"

"I don't care about the reasons. I asked you a simple thing, and you failed."

"Haley, you can't fire me for that. I'm not responsible for it."

"Yes, you are. And I don't know if you're fired. But you're definitely not on my 'friends' list."

'It's a shame', muttered the agent. Haley was such a bitch sometimes ! Her periods were like, _everyday_. Her phone rang and she picked up without even looking at her boss.

Haley took a few minutes to breathe. Or in fact to find a Marlboro Light and to smoke it.

Once she was more relaxed, she returned to Florane who was still talking to someone with her cell.

"Tomorrow ? Are you kidding me ? No, Miss James isn't free tomorrow. She's a _pop star_. She has **tons** of things to do. Yeah, she still wants the contract. Why doesn't Marciano directly call her ? She's tired of talking to intermediaries."

Haley let her thoughts vagabonds, waiting for Florane to end this annoying call.

**Flashback**

_**Nine years earlier**_

"**Haley, it's really easy : on one side, you have Nathan and your perfect and boring little life in Tree Hill, and on the other, you have me and a CD contract with the stardom on the way."**

"**So you're asking me to choose between my passion for music and the love of my life ?"**

"**No. I'm asking you to choose your future. Besides, you have already chosen. Remember ? You told me that Nathan made you an ultimatum, didn't he ?"**

"**Yeah, but I'm sure that it's not too late, if I decide to come back now, he will forgive me… Right ?"**

"**If you say so…" **

"**Chris, if I go with you, you have to know that it's not for you. It's for my career."**

"**Chris Keller knows where his place is. And he knows where is yours. But it's not with this stupid little husband of yours."**

"**Nathan isn't stupid ! He's a hundred time better than you. I love him."**

"**So why did you kiss me ?"**

"**I was… weak. And I didn't know what to do."**

"**Because now, you aren't weak and you know what to do ?"**

**Haley remained speechless in front of this sentence. He was totally and awfully right. She had no idea what to do.**

**End of the flashback**

"Haley ? Haley ?"

She came back to reality with the worried voice of her agent.

"Yeah, sorry, I kind of zoned out. So, what about tomorrow ?"

"You have a meeting with your stylist at ten o'clock at her studio for the Charity auction of next week."

"The one for Young Pregnancies ?"

"Yeah. How many do you want to offer, by the way ?"

"Two millions dollars."

"Ok. Wait ! Two millions ? Is it a joke ? Haley, it's just another fundraising, you have done hundred of them, and you never gave this much."

"So what ? I feel concerned, I want to be generous, that's all."

"Your reputation is far from bad, you don't need to do such a gift."

"Could you please just shut up and listen to me ? I want to give two millions, so I do. I'm the superstar, remember ? You're working for me."

"Yeah, because I had the time to forget."

The sarcastic tone of Florane achieved to piss off Haley.

"Florane, don't talk to me like that. I'm your…"

"You're my boss, I owe you respect, and bla bla bla. I know, you said that a hundredth of time each day, as soon as I dare contradict you. But you know what ? I may be your agent, but I'm also your friend. One of your only true friend. And if you continue like this, you won't have any friend left, trust me on this."

Florane closed her eyes and her voice become cold and detached again. Haley was starting to speak when she added :

"So. Parentheses over. You'll give two millions to the Young Pregnancies, fine. Brooke called; she wanted to talk to you about her marriage. She wants you to call her back."

"I won't and she knows it."

"Fine. What do I say the next time she call ? 'Sorry, but your best friend since high school asked me to block your calls' ?"

"Tell her that I'm busy recording my new album and there is no way that I come to her stupid wedding. Her soon-to-be-husband is a jerk."

"So are half of the men in the world ! Will I get fired if I say that maybe you should talk to him and try to fix the situation ? Brooke is really hurt by the way you act."

"And Lucas hurt me by the way he acts. It's not my fault that she wants to marry him. Or that he's a bastard."

Florane keep her mouth shut this time; she knows that Haley was being her stubborn self; it was a waste of time to try to change her mind. She couldn't help but think about the first time she saw her; she was sobbing, truly and deeply broken. She brought herself back together, with her and other's help. But she was different from the Haley from before; she could feel that, even if she didn't know her back then. She wasn't innocent anymore; life had been a bitch to her, she was going to be a bitch to all the others. Florane wasn't fool : she had seen her broke and burst into tears at time, when she couldn't handle anything anymore. It was this moments of weakness, of truth that funded their friendship. Florane, deep down, knew that, if it wasn't for this sincerity of her love that she can once in a while perceive in Haley, she would have quit this awful job for a long time.

So she let her bitch about Lucas and Brooke, mentally programming her next day.

Just another day of work in Florane and Haley James' lives.

Thanks for reading ! If you have ten seconds, you could illuminate my day with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again !

I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I want to say thank you to my great reviewers**, Vampiregurl, HJS-NS-23 **and** Alisa. They brightened my day. ** Anyway, this chaper is shorter, but I couldn't end it anywhere else. At least, in this chapter the revelations are starting. But it's nothing compared to the next chapter... You'll see. Alright, enough with the author's note. Let's read !

Edit : Like in the first chapter, I fixed a few things, nothing important for the comprehension of the story.

* * *

"Ten seconds Miss James." 

"Huum ? What ?"

"You asked how much time it will take to get you a coffee. It will take ten seconds."

"So why haven't I my coffee ?"

The assistant hurried to the kitchen and fast bring her a cup of coffee that she didn't even move from her place on the table.

She was too busy etudying herself in the mirror. Was she stunning enough for the charity auction ?

The stylist sighed in annoyance at Haley's lack of decision.

Haley looked at her for the millionth time in the mirror. She was wonderful in a black Zac Posen's dress, alone with her stylist and her dozens of assistants. 

"I don't know. Maybe black is too formal. The red one may be better."

"Alright. Let's try the red again."

The atmosphere was very intense. Haley was faking her normal self and her stylist was almost silent, burning with rage inside.

"What are you still doing there ? She wants the red dress !"

Her outburst woken up the scared assistants, already nervous by the way the two stars acted. They ran get the dress, too happy to escape from the room.

"Brooke ?"

"What ?"

Her angry tone was all but encouraging. Haley continued anyway; she wasn't the kind to back up.

"I know that you're mad at me because I'm not going to your silly marriage, but really, you could be more cooperative. It's for a fundraising, remember ?"

"My _**silly marriage**_ ? Are you kidding me ? It's my WEDDING Haley, the most important day of my all life ! It's not just a stupid thing ! I just don't understand why you don't want to see him. The fight happened years ago ! Whatever it is, get over it ! Your presence really matters to me. You have to be in the same room than Lucas for only one fucking day. Can't you do that for me ? Just for one day, for your best friend's wedding day ?"

Haley stayed mute, her resigned yet sad eyes speaking for her. A tear threatened to fall. _She doesn't understand. She can't, _Haley couldn't help but think.

"Fine. Don't go. After all, I shouldn't be surprised by your low consideration of marriage."

"Can you repeat this please ? What make you think that marriage isn't something significant for me ?"

"You really want an answer to your question, or you can find it without my help ?"

"I can't believe you throw my divorce in my face ! It's not because I don't want to be your maid of honour anymore that you have to be such a bitch !"

"Your _divorce_ ? You mean the time you left your loving husband for the _famous_, the _wonderful_ Chris Keller ?"

"I didn't left him for Chris, for God's sake !"

"Yeah, you just used him to become a star. How noble of you."

"I don't have to explain me to you. I didn't come here to hear you critic all the things that I've done. So it's simple. You can shut up and help choose the dress, like your _job_ demand you to do or you can go and never call me again."

A minute passed where Brooke and Haley stayed eyes locked, no expression in any of their face. The silence was overwhelming.

Brooke finally broke the contact and get out without looking back, letting a lost Haley on the verge of tears. She didn't have to glance behind her; she knew that Florane had stepped out of the shadow and was silently staring at her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess you were right", murmured the broken woman. "I'm gonna lose them all." _And it will be my fault_, she realized.

"You don't have to. You still can run after her and explain her why you don't want to go to her wedding, and why you left Nathan. She's your best friend, remember ? You have to tell her the major things."

"You think I'm being selfish ? I mean, seriously, you think that I overreact with Lucas ?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. If I had been in your position… Well, let's say that Lucas wouldn't be on the top of the world right now. But you can't blame Brooke for what his fiancé have done. It's unfair and you know it."

"You're right. But how can I explain to her what happened with Lucas ? Brooke may took my side. I know her. I can't take the risk ! It will ruin their relationship and I can't have that on my conscience."

"So don't tell her and keep the secret. You're good at that. You could just be brave and go to her marriage."

Haley thought about it. Of course, she could do that, it would calm Brooke and she would drop the _touchy_ subjects. But she would see _them_. She would have to pretend to be okay; not that she didn't do it all day, but still… She would have to act as if she was happy to see them. And she didn't know which one of the brothers she wanted to see the less…

**Flash Back**

**Lucas kissed Brooke goodbye and smiled**** watching her climbing in her car then leaving. Everything was perfect with Brooke and Peyton was fine. The only problem was 'Naley', because there weren't any 'Naley' anymore. Haley had left two months ago and Nathan was devastated. When he first found out, he was angry at her. Now, he was just sad that she didn't event bother to say goodbye or to call him. Just as he was thinking that, his cell phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID, he picked up.**

"**Yeah ?"**

**A shaky voice answered him.**

"**Luke ? Is that really you ? Oh my God, I'm so sorry for what happened, I really am, but I really need you right now… Can you come pick me up ? I'm at the airport." **

"**Hales ? What is wrong ? Wait. The airport ? Where are you ?"**

"**On my way to Tree Hill. I'm such a bad friend, Luke, and a bad wife, you can't imagine…"**

"**Let's not talk about it now. I'll be there in half an hour. Calm down."**

"**I can't, Luke. I'm the worst person in the world !"**

"**No, you aren't. You just made a mistake when you left Nathan. But Chris seduced you, I'm sure Nate will understand…"**

"**No, Luke, you don't get it. I'm pregnant."**

**End of the flashback**

This call had been decisive for her life. She still wondered what could be her life now if she hadn't call Lucas and didn't trust him. But she did anyway. _So why wonder ?_

Haley, determined, took her cell phone and made her speed dial #3.

She hoped that this phone call wouldn't lead to the same things her call to Lucas did. She couldn't survive this twice.

An angry tone answered her.

"What do you want ? Your dress had been send an hour ago."

"I know. Thank you. I just wanted to say that, if you still want me to be one of your maid of honour, I will be."

"You _do_ understand that a maid of honour has to be at the wedding ?"

"Yeah. Believe me, I do."

"Tutor Girl, I'm so happy ! Thank you thank you thank you thank you ! I KNEW that you couldn't let Peyton be my only maid of honour. Besides, she would have been so tiring if I had to handle her alone ! I mean, she always seem so… elsewhere. Isn't it the title of one of your song ? Whatever, just tell me : why such a change of mind ? Not that I complain."

"A great friend of mine" she glanced at Florane smiling, "took me to reason. Plus, I don't want to lose my best friend over some stupid fight."

"Does that mean that you will talk to Lucas ?"

"No. But I could be civil and even force a smile."

"Wonderful ! This really means a lot to me. By the way, I wait for you Thursday; I want you to try the dress again ! You're a wonderful model, you're so skinny !"

"Why am I always trying dress, whenever I see you ?"

"Because it's our job honey; I create, you try and wear."

"Riiiight. Sorry, you know, as I won two Grammy awards, I thought my job was singing !"

"No, silly ! It's just a plus. You only have to be pretty and smile. And to not forget the stylist's name when journalists ask you."

"It never happened !"

"But it _could_."

"I'm glad to have you back."

"Me too."

"I have to go, business never wait. Love you."

"Love you too. See you Thursday."

She hang up and smile. What was a day with the Scott's brothers when she had her best friend back ? Well, still hell. But at least she had Brooke.

"So", she said, turning back to Florane with a giant smile. "What's next ?"

* * *

Thanks again for reading. You know the drift : you loved, you liked, you hated ? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys !!

I'm so happy you can't imagine ! I'm on holidays for a few hours and I decided to immediatly write the next chapter of this fic. So, here is the brand new chapter three ! Your reviews were amazing, I even get great advices and I wanted to apologize for all mistakes or/and awkwardness of language in this story. English is far from being my first language, so I do my best.

Thanks to : **HJS-NS-23, ESLgirl, hybridwolf10, lilmonkeygirl31, vampiregurl, Caroliine, saderia, Alisa**.

I hope you won't be disappointed by this chapter !

Ok, I shut up and let you read.

* * *

Thursday night. The party was about to start and everobody seemed ready to overdrink and to spend a great night. Being the major donator of the association, Haley had to recite a short discourse, and was currently revising. 

"Haley ?"

"Yeah Florane ?"

"You never told me why you fell so concerned about Young Pregnancies."

Souvenirs overwhelmed her mind with that simple question. _Why ?_

**Flashback**

**Haley was sobbing uncontrollably in Lucas' arms. They were on their way back from the Los Angeles hospital, which they had choose for his geographic situation, pretty far from Tree Hill but near Haley's new apartment.**

"**Shhh, Haley, you did the right thing." **

"**You think ? I killed my baby Luke ! How can that be a good thing ?"**

"**Hales, this baby was a mistake. You don't love the father; it will have ruined your career and your relation with Nate. It was the only solution."**

"**What make you say that I don't love the father ? I love him more than anything !"**

"**What ? Haley, how can you say that ! What about your husband ? It's a jerk, you can't care about him !"**

"**Luke, I really don't understand you. First you say that it's the only solution because otherwise, it will destroy Nathan, and now you say that I can't care about him ?" **

"**No, I mean you can't care about Chris Keller. You can't be in love with him."**

"**But I'm not ! I'm in love with **_**Nathan**_** !"**

"**But you say… that you loved the father… Oh my God, it was Nate's baby !"**

"**Of course it was ! What did you think ?"**

**Realisation hit both of the friends.**

"**No. No no no no. ****Don't tell me you made me do this because you thought that it was Chris' baby. How in Earth could you have even imagined that I slept with **_**Chris**_** ?"**

"**Hales, I'm really sorry. It's just that you left Nate for him and…"**

"**I didn't ! I didn't left him at all ! He refused me back ! HE said that if I went to the tour, he wouldn't want me anymore ! I never wanted to left him !" **

"**But you did anyway."**

"**Stop changing the subject. Luke, can you tell me honestly, that Nathan wouldn't have take care of this baby ?"**

"**I'm really sorry Hales."**

**At this point, Lucas was barely whispering whereas Haley was feeling her voice raise. **

**Lucas had just stopped the car; the ****intensity of the emotions that they both were feeling was forbidding driving.**

"**Are you telling me that I didn't have to kill my little baby ? That you almost forced me to do so because you thought it wasn't Nate's child ?"**

"**Hales…"**

"**No. I just can't believe that. You know me since forever ! You should have known that I wouldn't have slept with Chris Keller !"**

"**You left town without a word ! Not even a text message or a call ! No goodbyes ! I didn't imagined you able to do that. So when you came back crying that you were an awful bride and that you were pregnant… I don't know, I just figured…"**

"**Wrong. You figured wrong. And now I just abort from a love child, which could have been happy in a great family. Tell me Luke, how can I go find Nathan now ? How can I tell him that I love him, that I didn't mean to cut him out of my life by going on the tour ? I abort from his child. If he ever knows, he will hate me forever – even more that he does now."**

"**He doesn't have to know. Go beg his pardon without telling him the baby's part. You could have an other later !"**

"**An other ? Luke, it was a human being ! It could have been somebody like **_**you **_**! Did you ever think about that ? About what your mother could have done ?"**

"**Haley, I'm tired of talking about that. What is done is done." **

"**That's right. But don't believe that I will forgive you soon; as far as I know, our friendship is over. For good."**

"**Hales, please, don't be so dramatic. It's not that of a big deal."**

"**You've got to be kidding me. Not a big deal ? You obviously don't understand and don't know me at all. Goodbye Lucas Scott. I hope to never see you again."**

**She left the car, crying in the rain. Lucas tried to call her back, but the sound of cars and of the city forbade her to hear. Even if she had, she wouldn't have turn back. This part of her life was over.**

**End of the flashback.**

"Ten seconds miss James !"

"Sorry, what ?"

"You start in ten, well now five seconds."

The memories brought back by Florane's question were still on her mind when she took place on the scene, in front of hundredth celebrities who came to the charity. This kind of event was casual, but this one seemed special by the number of people who actually took one night of their very busy life to attend the party. Haley gave the public a small smile and started speaking. Her discourse didn't sound right and she knew it. But how could have she say what was really her thoughts ? That she felt concerned, because her ex-childhood best friend was a child from one of the people that the association helped, and that she could have been one, too. That she regretted every second her abortion. That young pregnancies weren't necessarily a bad thing. So she kept talking about love, child and the beauty of life, when all her being was tortured by her own words. She finally quitted the scene and almost ran in the coulisses. She was on her way to the bathroom when someone grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened and the tears she had been holding back rolled down her cheeks.

"Luke…"

He took her in his arms and she didn't push him away. She hugged him back, holding him as if it was the last time she will ever saw him. She continued to sob, Lucas gently rubbing her back. She untied herself and started to hit him on the stomach with her tiny hands. Surprised, he let her hit him a couple of time before stopping her by taking her hands away.

"I hate you ! You ruined my life !"

"Haley, you have to calm down."

"He would have been nine years old this month. You know that ?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Why are you here ? Are you happy to see me like that ?"

"I'm truly happy to see you. But not in this circumstances. Oh Hales… Come with me."

"Where ? We aren't friends Luke. It has been nine years. We don't even know each other anymore."

"It's why you have to follow me. Please, Haley, you're still my best friend. I love you. And you do too."

"I do not ! Luke, you made me abort from my child !"

"Yeah, and I already apologised a million time. I know it will never pay back my mistake, but can't we at least try to get over it and to start over ? If it's not for the sake of our friendship, can you do it for Brooke ?"

"You're talking like her."

He chuckled.

"I don't know if it's a bad thing. So I will take it as a compliment. So, what do you say, are you following me ?"

"I'm here to be seen, it's a charity party."

"They already saw you make your discourse. They won't even noticed your absence."

"Fine. Where are we going ?"

"You'll see."

They drove in silence for ten minutes when Lucas turned the radio on. An old song from The Dandy Warhol was on.

_A long time ago, we used to be friends, _

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

Hearing the lyrics, Haley quickly changed… …to stop on a station which was diffusing her latest song, Halo. She started humming the lyrics.

"I've never promised you a ray of light… I've never promised there would be sunshine everyday… I gave you everything I had… The good the bad…"

"You wrote it back when you were with Nate, didn't you ?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you recorded it sooner ?"

"Well, at the beginning, my producers didn't totally trust me with the "writing" part. And I wasn't ready to sing the songs that reminded me of my life with him. I guess I'm more or less over it."

"Really ?"

"Yeah. No. Well, I don't know. He has moved on, I have to let the whole thing go. It's just… Two years of my life gone in ashes just for his stubbornness and my passion for singing… I sometimes feel like I've been played by life."

"Would you take it back ?"

"What ?"

"The last nine years. If you can, would you go back before you left Nathan ? Would you change all that ?"

"I don't know. Listen, it's no use to start with the "what if". I've already done it and it's not good. Let's talk about the present."

"Fine. Brooke was blissful that you finally accept to be her bridesmaid. I know it should have been a great sacrifice for you."

"She's my best friend. And I'm used to act cheerful with everyone, even the people that I hate. When you're a superstar, you learn to always seem glad."

"I guess. You know, I bought your last album. I really liked it. It reminded me of the old Hales, the one I used to play mini golf and talk for hours with."

Lucas stopped looking at the road to connect his eyes with Haley's.

"Do you think that one day, we'll be able to… let the past behind us ?"

"You aren't only talking about the abortion, are you ?"

"No…"

They didn't see the car which hit them

* * *

Thanks for reading !! The guy who invented cliffhanger is a genius, don't you think ?

Ten seconds for a review are making me smile all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys !

I'm unforgivable, I know. Plus, your reviews were amazing. I could never enough thanks you all. I have no excuse, if not that I'm on holidays and that I'm never home, even if the weather is really crappy. Seriously, we are in July, not November ! And I can't focus to write with this annoying song in my head (Love is gooooooone...). Am I the only one haunted by this song ? David Guetta always do annoying songs. Even if they are great for dancing. Do you know this song in the US ? Okay, enough rambling now.

Anyway, let's talk about this chapter. It's a little much longer, to make up for the lateness, and I don't think it's my best, but well... You're the judges. No big revelations, but soon. Continue to guess, it's actually very funny to see your suggestions. I don't know if I told you that I was open to your ideas. Well, I am.

Just a big THANK YOU to**ashly815**, **hybridwolf10**, **HJS-NS-23**, **besttreehillfan**, **saderia**, **Alisa**, **DreamerChick21, ****preenad**, **bellasmomma, **and I let you read. Review if you want to help me improve my style !

* * *

_Lucas stopped looking at the road to connect his eyes with Haley's._

_"Do you think that one day, we'll be able to… let the past behind us ?"_

_"You aren't only talking about the abortion, are you ?"_

_"No…"_

_They didn't see the car which hit them._

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. The light fast made her close it again. She blinked a few time before eventually handle the whiteness of the place. She apparently was in a hospital's room, a comfortable enough one. 'What am I doing here ?', she first thought. She tried to get up, but her left leg made her cry of pain as soon as she tried to raise it. She sobbed, causing the person asleep in the chair next to her to wake up. Haley hadn't noticed, though, still recollecting her memories. The woman throwed herself at her, obviously utterly relieved. 

"You're finally awake ! I was so worried ! You can't imagine what I felt when I got this call from the emergency ! Everyone at the party was puzzled, you should have text to warn me from your little escapade. At least I would have know where you were ! And why were you with Lucas, anyway ? Did you finally sort it out and forgave him ? I mean, it's great if you did, but I would have liked to be consulted before. I'm your agent, but also your friend and I thought that you would talk to me about this before doing anything you could regret."

She let out a long breath.

"God, Hales, don't you dare EVER do this to me again. Understand ?"

"Hum, yeah, okay. I'm sorry. But… Who are you ?" The young star asked.

**Flashback**

"**Nathan, I love you. Please, I****'m going through a very hard period right now and I need your support."**

"**Are you fucking kidding me Haley ? **_**You're going through a very hard period right now ? **_**Why is that ? Did your wife that you thought was your soul mate left you for going on a tour with another man ? Because in this case, **_**yes**_**, your life currently sucks."**

"**Please, Nate, I didn't left for Chris and you know it. I never wanted to ruin our relationship..."**

"**But you did anyway ! I'm sick of the same old argument ! Why did you come back ? Again ? I already said no. We are over. You have to understand that."**

"**I came back because I'm still in love you. And to tell you that I won't sign the annulment paper that you send to me if I have the smallest chance to repair what I've done. I love you Nathan."**

"**And I don't anymore Haley. Our marriage is in the past. **_**You**_** are in my past. And I would really appreciate that you let me go and let me move on. Don't you think you have done enough ? Give it up Haley. There's nothing left."**

**Haley started crying as she watched Nathan calm down. He wasn't mad; and this was the worse. He seemed resigned, almost indifferent****; just a little bit annoyed like in front of a reluctant child. She spoke up again, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her voice was now empty of hope.**

"**So you don't want me anymore."**

**It was more of a statement than a question. He fell out of love and it was her fault. She couldn't help but wonder if something would have been different if she had come back pregnant with his child. If she could have explained to him what she had going through.**

**E****motionless, she quietly took the papers out of her purse and looked for a pen. He handed her one. She signed, and, still silently crying, she whispered a last "Goodbye Nate." He didn't answer and snapped the door shut. As she faced the door, she broke down. She was sobbing when she got in her car and drove helplessly to L.A.**

'**Tree Hill, this is a farewell.'**

Stunned, Florane remained speechless for a second.

"What ? What do you mean, 'who are you ?' ? You're totally kidding me, right ? You've got to know who I am, don't you ?"

A sad Haley shook her head.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I can't remember anything. What am I doing here ? Why can't I move my leg ? And who the hell am I ?"

At this point, she was close to tears. Why couldn't she remember her life ?

Shocked, Florane seemed to hold back her tears too. Suddenly angry, she started to exit the room. Looking back to Haley, she softly said "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I just have to discuss some things with your doctor. By the way, your name is Haley. Haley James." With that, she disappeared.

"Haley James…" she muttered. How can her own name ring nothing in her ? What was his problem ?

She started to reflect on what could her life be. Maybe she was a professor. She would like it; teach things to students, make them understand... Yeah, it seemed great. Does she have children ? She resented a need for child. Was she married ? Too much question for one person. A headache was coming.

As she was starting to loose hope, a doctor and the woman who seemed to know her quite well entered her room. She redressed herself in her bed, ignoring the sensation of pain in her left leg.

"Miss James, it's an honour to finally meet you. Well, when you're awake at least." He smiled. "I'm Dr Sheperd. I'll be your doctor the time of your stay."

Florane step in the conversation. "Yeah, about that, how much time will she be stuck here ? I mean, she have an agenda so tight…"

"Well, her leg should be healed in a few weeks. But her mental condition is what keep her in this hospital. You said she has loss of memory ?"

"Yeah, she doesn't recognize me. Do you, Hales ?"

"Huh, no, sorry. Dr, I can't remember anything. I didn't even know my name before this woman told me that I was Haley James."

"It shouldn't be definitive. It happens that traumatic accidents lead to short-term amnesia."

"So I will remember ?" Hope was written on Haley's face.

"There is a lot of case of full recovery." The doctor smiled again.

"But there is a possibility of permanent amnesia ?" Florane hold her breath.

"I can't lie to you. Yeah, it does. But you have good chances to not have any damages. So, you could quit this hospital tomorrow morning if you have recover some memories, of if, at least, you feel familiar with a few things. I recommend you to see the most people you can, to watch TV, or anything that could affect you."

"Thanks doctor."

"Call me if you need anything. Huh, just, if you have ten seconds, miss James... Could you… sign me an autograph ? I know you're confused because you have lost memories, but my daughter would never forgive me if she learn that I was Haley James' doctor and that I didn't get her an autograph."

She frowned but mentally decided to ask the woman about it. "Huh, sure." She signed some paper 'Haley James' and noted that her signature came naturally. She should have done that a million time, because it seemed very casual, to her and to the woman. _I really need to know her name_, she thought. The doctor thanked her and left.

"So…" began Florane, unsure of what to say to this Haley.

"Yeah… I think that you should fill me a little about my life; maybe I will remember some things. I actually just did my signature by myself, and it was so natural… It could come back, couldn't it ?" She tried her best to smile.

"Yeah" Florane agreed. It was a good start. "Your name is Haley James…"

"… Scott ? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm dying to add this name and I don't know why."

Florane cringed. _Here we go._

"In fact, you were married to a man named Nathan Scott. You were Haley James Scott for a year and half. You married him a long time ago, when you were both seventeen."

"Seventeen ? You mean that I was still in high school ? What was I thinking ?" Haley was stunned. She didn't imagine herself as an irresponsible person.

"Well, you were in love. You divorced eighteen months later."

"Why ?" An angry look crossed Florane's face.

"Sorry", muttered Haley. "I let you talk without interrupting now."

Florane softened. After all, she was clueless. She would hate to be in her position.

"You always wanted to be a singer. And one day, a musician, Chris Keller, asked you to go on a tour with him and a famous band of the moment, The Wreckers. You said yes and Nathan told you that it was him or the tour. You chose the tour; you didn't think that he was serious. But he was. You realised that and tried to come back, but he was crushed and refused to take you back. He sent you annulment papers. You found out you were pregnant and panicked. You called your best friend since forever, Lucas Scott. And yeah, before you ask, he's Nathan's brother. Well, half brother, but that is too complicated for now. Persuaded that it was Chris' baby, he made you abort. You two finally understood that there was a misunderstanding and you were very angry at him. You never forgave him for what he did. I always thought that there was more that this story, but you never told me. So, you came back to L.A., where you had left the tour, and found me. I became your agent and you recorded your first CD. It was nine years ago. Now you're a very famous singer; I'm sure that there are talking about you on MTV right now." She breathed. "Well, it's enough for now. I know that you still have a thousand of questions, but you need to process all that. With luck, you'll remember the rest by yourself !" She smiled. A huge smile. She was always good at cheering people up. "So, do you want anything ? I know ! A great Chocolate Frappuccino from Starbucks. With a ton of Chantilly. Sounds good ?"

Still in shock, Haley smiled lightly. "Yeah. Sounds great. Even if I don't know what a Chocolate Frappuccino from Starbucks is. I will just spend my time watching TV."

"It's a shame you don't ever remember that ! Don't worry. I'll be right back !" She waved and left. Haley took the remote and turn the TV on. She zapped helplessly until she saw her picture on the screen. _So it's true .I really am a superstar. Wahoo. It's weird to be on TV…_

'_Singer Haley James is currently recovering from her car accident from last night. The accident happened while she was on the car with the famous NBA Coach Lucas Scott, know to be her 'best friend since forever', as she qualified him herself in her Monday's interview on ABC. She's fine, she just broke her leg and Lucas Scott only has his nose broken. They can thank God for their luck ! Now we present you her latest single, Halo !'_

She stayed in front of the screen, speechless at hearing her song. Without even noticing, she started to sing along the TV. As the song ended, she realised that she remembered every single words of the song. Flash backs stated to overwhelm her; her writing the song, her with Nathan, her with Lucas, her serving coffee at Karen's Café…

A soft knock at the door pulled her out of her recently recovered memories.

"Can I come in ?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Are you okay ? I mean, beside your nose looking like a blue potato."

He grimaced. "Thanks for the reminder. Well, I'm all good excepting the strange sensation of having _nothing_ in the middle of my face. But what about you ? I heard about your amnesia, but you seems to recognize me, so…"

"Well, I just had a couple of memories back. For example, I know what your middle name is…" "Crap." He muttered. "…And that you hate it." She playfully smirked at him. "And I don't see why. It's cute, Eugene." He cringed.

"Do you remember what happened in the car ? What we were talking about ?"

"Well, I remember what we said, but I don't fully understand. Florane fill me in about the abortion, but I clearly remember me implying that we had another fight, rather important, and Florane said that she suspected it, and that I never told her. And she gave me the impression of being a person to whom I said everything. So why didn't I told her about this ? Care to enlighten me ?"

Lucas appeared very uncomfortable. "Well, Haley, it's was just a fight, you know, like we had many..."

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me ? Is it that bad ?"

Another knock on the door cut them off. Florane entered with a giant Frappuccino. "Hello ! " She sing-sang. "Look at what I brought with me !" She posed the Frappuccino and, behind her, a dishevelled Brooke came in.

"Oh my God ! You're both awake ! I spend the night here, and nobody cared to wake me up until Florane saw me in the hallway ! I can't believe it ! I was so worried for you two ! Broody, I love you so much !" She kissed him. She finally let him go, well, not entirely, keeping his hand on her, and ported her attention on Haley. "Hales ! I'm Brooke, your best friend. You should have a few souvenirs of the two of us."

Neither of the two incomers remarked the tension between the old friends. Haley plastered a smile, tenting to forget the awkwardness of the situation.

"In fact, Tiger, I had a couple of flash backs while I was watching TV. I do remember most of my life. I still have holes, but only in the last ten years."

Brooke shrieked. "It's awesome ! So you basically remember everything until you left Tree Hill, right ? High school, summer fling..."

Haley laughed. "I never had summer fling while I was in Tree Hill !"

"Yay ! You're really Haley ! You do remember !"

Lucas looked funnily at her. "Of course she does, honey. Why would she lie about this ?"

Brooke pouted. "Don't know. This stars, they will do anything to be remarked."

A light laugh shook the room.

Florane took the opportunity to talk. "So, Hales, youll need a few weeks away from this madness for recovering. I wanted you to rest in Tree Hill, but the town will be filled with paparazzi. We will send one of your clones at Tree Hill, so they won't suspect you to go anywhere else. But in reality, you'll be in your apartment in Paris. Are you okay with that ?"

"Well, I don' know if I speak French. Do I speak French ?"

Brooke smiled. "Haley, évidemment tu parles français ! Tu es une chanteuse mondialement connue, tu dois parler français. C'est une condition sinequanone."

Florane chimed in. "Ma mère est française. Ce qui explique mon nom plutôt… original."

Haley answered. "Mais est-ce que je pourrais me débrouiller à Paris ?"

Shocked, she stopped talking. The women in front of her seemed very proud of their trick. "Well, I supposed it means that I speak French."

Lucas seemed a little lost. "Okay, can somebody translate to me what you said ? Everybody isn't able to speak Montesquieu's language."

Brooke smiled. "You really are the only one referring french as the language of Montesquieu ! Whoever is that guy, by the way. For once, working in fashion gives me an advantage on you, Broody. I said that it was evident that Haley spoke French because she was a singer known worldwide, and that it was like a required thing."

"Then Florane explained that her mother is French, and that's why she have such a strange name." Haley continued.

"And Haley finally asked if she could handle the life in Paris." Ended Florane.

"Okaaaaaay. Well, it's really creepy to see you three talking in French. Don't do that again in front of me. Please."

All tension was gone when the doctor entered. "Miss James ? Sorry to interrupt you. There is someone who wants to see you. Alone."

* * *

I hoped you liked it. The amnesia thing will soon be forgotten, don't worry. It just had to be this way. It's not really a cliffhanger, it's not like she said "Nathan ?" or else. For all I know, it could be Nathan. But it could be somebody completely different. And for the Paris and french thing, I hoped it didn't confused you. I just like this city too much to not talk about it. Review to tell me what you think of this chapter ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back just for this update, and maybe another, but that's it. I came back from my _maison de campagne _(country's house?) this morning and, if I had my laptop, I didn't have any access to the internet. Can you believe it? This town, I have to say, is not even a town. There isn't any store in it! I'm not kidding! People looked at me funnily because they didn't know what my _Ipod_ was! And we're only **_one_** hour from Paris. Anyway, I had plenty of time to write, and I employed this time pretty well. I finished '_Les Liaisons Dangereuses' _de Laclos and this was so loooong. I really liked it, but you feel the hundreds of years who had passed on the French language; it was awfully complicated. I'm currently reading _'Le Rouge et le Noir'_ de Stendhal, and this book has too much words in it! I just have tons of books to read for the fall, and I'm very inspired for this story, so I'm running out of time! I have to prepare my bags because I leave for Italy friday morning, and when I said morning, I mean very very early. I would never understand why you have to be at the airport so much time before your flight. I'm rambling, sorry, but I was alone with my parents for ten days, so I need to speak, even if it's virtual!

I let you read this chapter; I hope all is coherent, because some scenes were written after watching 'A walk to remember' **and** 'The Notebook', so the tragic may have influenced me. Sorry if it's the case. Enjoy, and review if you did enjoy it!

As always, a big, huge THANK YOU to all of you, and especially to my reviewers :

**vampiregurl**, **HJS-NS-23**, **Alisa**, **preenad**, **TutorGal23**, **ashly815**, **hybridwolf10**, **lilmonkeygirl31 **and **Rose Swann** even if it wasn't a 'real' review :D !

* * *

Confused, Haley looked at her friends to find out what she was supposed to do. Worried glance were exchanged between the three. A single thought was running through their head. _What if it was Nathan? _Florane tried her best to hide her concern and smirked at Haley. "Really? Well, in this case, we'll let you two by yourselves. Come on guys, let's go, Haley seems to have a secret special friend to see her!" She forced another smile and, after assuring to Haley that they would be back later, left, followed by Brooke and Lucas. The doctor smiled at Haley. 

"Don't worry. You certainly will remember her."

If the three were still there, they would have been relieved by the "her" used by the doctor.

"Anyway" he continued. "Mrs Scott asked to see you. You still have the possibility of rejecting her demand if you don't feel ready to face her. But it could be a really good thing for your memory. It's starting to come back, and it's a very positive. So, shall I let her in?"

Haley was in shock since the "Mrs Scott". Who was Mrs Scott? Nathan's mother? Nathan's sister? Wait a minute, Nathan doesn't have any sister. But why Nathan's mother would like to see her? She finally understood that the doctor was waiting for an answer and muttered a yes. He smiled and waved goodbye before leaving, a tall blonde taking his place. She seemed rather uncomfortable, and Haley was confused by her presence. She spoke first.

"Hey Haley. How are you?"

"Huh… Fine, I guess. Excuse me Peyt; I'm grateful that you came here for me, but…"

The woman didn't let her finish.

"…What am I doing here? Listen; before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. We didn't really talk since the announcement and I wanted you to know that I still consider you a friend. That's why I came to see you today. When I heard the news of your accident, I was really worried, and so was Nathan, even if he was assuring that he wasn't. He doesn't know I'm here. Well, all that to say that I want us to be friends. "

Meanwhile she was speaking, Haley had zoned out, lost in souvenirs.

**Flashback**

"**Peyton! No! Don't tell him****! " She was running after Peyton, who was laughing so hard that she was crying.**

"**I can't believe it! That's so funny! I have to tell him****!"**

"**No, please! I will hear from that for years if you tell him!"**

**Exhausted, the two finally stopped at the river court. **

"**Nathan****!" shouted Peyton, still laughing. He let the ball go and turned to them. He began to laugh at the sight of the two, breathing heavily and dishevelled.**

"**Nathan, don't listen to her, she's lying, I swear, I love you Nate."**

**This stopped his laughter. "What? Peyt, Hales, what's the matter?"**

"**It's Haley, she…" Haley cut her off, begging her.**

"**Shut up Peyton, please, please, please, please, shut up!"**

"**SHE DREAMED THAT YOU TWO WERE IN A THREESOME WITH LUCAS!" She finally shouted.**

**Haley closed her eyes. Nathan was gonna hate her. Then, she opened it again and yelled at Peyton.**

"**YOU BITCH****! You weren't supposed to tell him! It was a drunken confession on a girls' night! Would you like Jake to know that you dreamed that he was a girl and that you were still fucking him?"**

**Peyton paled. "You wouldn't tell him."**

**Haley smirked. "You bet I do. In fact, I just did." She pointed Jake, who was sitting**** on the bench. He and Nathan were apparently in shock. Peyton turned to him, and, before any of the guys understood what was happening, she started laughing again, fast joined by Haley. They were laughing hysterically a few seconds later. **

**Nathan got angry. "Haley, don't you think you have some explaining to do?"**

**She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please, it was just a dream. It's no****t as if it was going to happen, right?" She smirked at his pale figure. "Well, at least I would have asked." Her smile grew as Nathan's face became whiter. "Peyt, let's go. The men aren't fun here." **

**The two girls locked eyes and Peyton playfully smirked at Haley. **

"**Wait, I have to check with Jake if he really doesn't want to transform himself in girl for a night, I'm dying to realize my dreams." **

**Haley grinned. "Go ahead." **

**Peyton returned to a ****noiseless Jake. **

"**Jake, would**** you like to realize my fantasy?" **

**She pouted as he ****huffed. **

"**You're right Haley. Men are really boring**** around here. Let's go." **

"**Great****! I will even let you fuck me, if you're so eager to sleep with a girl." **

**They linked arms before starting to walk away. **

"**Oooh, really****? Thanks Hales, you're really a friend. I really feel lonely since Anna is gone."**

They laughed for hours at the head their boyfriend/husband were making. Haley couldn't help but smile at the memory. But why was she feeling a great hatred and annoyance toward Peyton, when she, on the other hand, was so apologizing? And why did the doctor announce Mrs Scott? _Mrs Scott! _Haley finally put two and two together.Peyton had married Nathan, it was the reason they had stopped talking.

"Well, Peyton, I'm happy to see you, but I have to say that I'm surprised by your visit. About the whole 'being friends' thing, I don't know, with Nate and all… I mean, with _Nathan _and all…It would be too awkward for me. Thanks anyway."

Peyton nodded, obviously sad. "Of course, I understand. But, can we at least keep in touch? You know, call each other for congratulations or events?"

Haley smirked. "You mean, will I call you to congratulate you for the birth of you and Nathan's first child? No, I don't think so. Listen Peyton, It was very nice of you to come, but you have to let go the past. I let Nathan go, and you by extension, so why can't you let go of me? You two seems to have perfectly moved on. Let's keep it this way. "

Appalled, Peyton took a minute before answering.

"I didn't know you had become so cynic Haley. When we last talk, at my engagement party, I naively thought that it was because of the fact that I was marrying Nathan that you were being a bitch. I even forgave you. But in reality, you are a real bitch. Okay, forgot my offer of peace. The two of us have nothing in common anymore apparently. So let's go back to our separate life. If I cross your path in the future, do me a favour, ignore me."

"You can count on me on this. Goodbye _Mrs Scott_, thanks for your time, it was nice to see you again."

Peyton shook her head at Haley's behaviour.

"Stardom has changed you. You're acting like any famous slut. It's sad. Goodbye, _Miss James_."

Haley hypocritically waved at her as she exited the room. She didn't know it, but she was close to full recovery; she was already the blasé bitch again.

As she fixed the closed door, a song ran through her head. She sang very softly. "I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green… I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me… I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well…" Another flashback inundated her.

**FLASHBACK**

"**My friends, if we're all here tonight, it's for a reason. I would like to present you Peyton Sawyer, my fiancée!" A salve of applause****, cheers and congratulations shook the assembly. Haley was frozen, emotionless. Chris, her date for the night, took her hands. "Let's go Hales. There's no need for us to stay." She absently nodded. Her whole body was numb. Nathan, her Nathan, was engaged. To Peyton. Peyton **_**fucking**_** Sawyer! A woman who used to be one of her best friend was marrying the man who used to be her husband. She knew that they were dating for a few years. But just dating; nothing is done when you're just dating. When she had accepted to come to the festivity, she had never imagined that it was an engagement party. They were about to push the door when a voice called Haley. **

"**Haley! You came!" **

**She closed her eyes and plastered her best fake smile bef****ore turning to Peyton, who was followed by Brooke. **

"**Peyton! Congratulation! You're **_**gorgeous**_** tonight, is your dress a Versace?" **

**Brooke cringed at the evident fashion insult. Peyton, oblivious, smiled even more at Haley. "Yes! It's nice isn't it? Nathan gave it to me!" **

**Haley was ****trying to sound thrilled. "Really? He always had such a good taste in fashion!" **

**Brooke closed her eyes. It was sarcasm push to extreme. Nathan had the worst taste imaginable in fashion. But Peyton was apparently too ecstatic to catch anything other than happiness. She merrily laughed. "Did you see my ring? Do you like it?" **

**This was too much. She lied through her teeth for the thousand times this night. "Yeah, I totally love it. Listen, it was nice to see you, but I really have to go. You know, I have a life, and well, she doesn't wait. But your little gathering was very nice. I even think that I saw Anna Nicole Smith somewhere." **

**Peyton pouted. "Oh no, don't leave now! I'm so happy to see you!" **

**Chris saw the discreet sign from Haley. "Hales, Baby, we have a meeting. As lovely as this little ****bash was, we're awaited. You know how Patrick is." **

"**Oh my God, I almost forgot! Brooke, you totally need to go with us if you want to expand your influence to Europe. I believe you know who Patrick Demarchelier is, right?" **

**Peyton remained still, trying to understand what they were talking about. **

"**Are you kidding me? This is fantastic! Patrick Demarchelier! Peyton, honey, can you excuse us? This kind of opportunity happens only once in a lifetime! I could become the next stylist**_** à la mode**_** if he helps me!" **

**Peyton instantly fall of her cloud. "You mean you two are gonna leave me now? On my engagement's party? Can't it wait?" **

**Chris muffled his laugh. "Wait? No. People like him don't just **_**wait**_**. And Haley has appointments, her life is hectic. She's a star." **

**Peyton started to get angry. "Oh, come on! She's not a **_**star**_**. She sings; that's all. And friends are supposed to come before career! You're not going to left me for a stupid fashion designer! You two are just so selfish!" **

**Haley let her fake smile fall. "I'm '**_**just singing; that's all'**_**? Thanks for your support, **_**Peyt**_**. But if I '**_**just sing'**_**, why have I an Emmy Awards? Why am I platinum disc? And for your information, you're not my fucking **_**friend**_**. I came by courtesy, **_**to be seen**_**. Because frankly, I don't give a damn of your life. You're marrying my ex-husband, Peyton. Did you ever think that it was kind of a betrayal to date a best friend's ex-husband? There is a girly rule against that. But no, you didn't ever think of what it was doing to me, you even invited me to your engagement party! Don't you see something wrong in that? So before talking about being selfish, look in the mirror, **_**Peyt**_**. You're even making Brooke feeling guilty because she has the amazing possibility of meeting Demarchelier, who isn't a fashion designer, by the way! But you know what? I don't care. You're just jealous. Because you're **_**nothing**_** but Nathan's future trophy wife, who dress in **_**Versace**_**. You do nothing of your life, if being with Nathan. On the other hand, I'm a **_**star**_**, yes, a **_**star**_**, on my own, I don't need a famous boyfriend, and Brooke is about to become as famous as I am. And you can't digest that. Well, it's your fucking problem, because I have nothing to do here. People are waiting for me. Can you say that somebody is waiting for you?" **

**Every one of her words ****was said with so much poison in it that even Brooke was stunned by Haley's behaviour. Chris only smiled. His superstar was blossoming.**

**Peyton was taken aback by Haley's ****very efficient venom. She was hushed in disbelief. Haley sweetly smiled. **

"**I thought so. Let's go Chris. Brooke, we'll be in the red SUV if you want to meet Demarchelier. We left in ten minutes, it's up to you." **

**With that, she ****dignitary left, without looking back, never noticing Nathan, standing in the crowd, having witnessed the whole exchange. It was the last time she talked to Peyton, until a few minutes ago. Brooke had chosen her side this night. She had followed Haley, without cutting all her links with Peyton.**

She was singing the refrain, "Never again, will I kiss you… Never again will I want you…" when Lucas entered the room again.

"Kelly Clarkson?" He smiled.

She brutally came back to reality. "Sorry, what?"

"I was saying, 'Kelly Clarkson?' referring to the song you were humming.

"Oh, yeah. In fact, Kelly and I co-wrote it. I had the original start, and she helped me finish, fixing things. I gave it to her without any claiming to be rewarded."

"What? But why?"

"Because it was too personal and the lyrics were too readable. If I had sung the first version, it would have been a scandal. Kelly modified a few things, but basically, the song is an anthems anti-Peyton and Nathan."

He frowned. Understanding that he didn't fully knew the lyrics, she started the song again.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well..._

As she finished the song, he was grimacing. "Yeah, you were really mad when you wrote it."

"It was just after the announcement."

Lucas seemed uncomfortable. "You remember the engagement party?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Well, until my argument with Peyton and the ride to see Demarchelier. That's all. But I'm pretty sure that I will have fully recovered very fast; the memories are coming back. Its great, isn't it?" She was genuinely happy; she had already all forgotten of her meeting with '_Mrs Scott'_.

He weakly smiled back at her. "Wonderful." Eager to change the subject, he suddenly asked: "By the way, who were your visitor?"

Haley pulled a face. "It was Peyton. Can you believe it? She came here to offer me her friendship and her forgiveness. Isn't it just _marvellous_?" She rolled her eyes.

Lucas half-laughed. "No, she didn't! She really is hopeful. I suppose you blew her off nastily?"

She laughed. "Nastily, I don't really know, but I surely blew her off."

Brooke and Florane entered the room. They were smiling.

"Tutor girl, we have the best news for you! You're allowed to leave this hospital! Your jet is waiting!"

"No way! It's so great! I started to get tired of this room. Too much white kill the white. Are you three coming with me?"

Florane nodded. "I come with you, because I'm your agent, and you never go anywhere without me." They exchanged a smile.

Brooke exchanged a glance with Lucas.

"Sweetie, we're really sorry, but the fashion week is about to began and I have tons of stuff to fix."

"And I have a team to train. We have a match against the Lakers Friday."

"But we will come visit you as soon as we can! I swear!"

Haley closed her eyes and raised her hands. "Stop it right now missy. No excuses needed. It's okay for you two to have a life outside me. Really. You can both go. Just call me, okay?" She smiled at them.

Relieved, Lucas kissed her forehead and patiently waited for Brooke to release Haley out of her embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! By the way, I spoke to your doctor; your leg should be healed for my wedding. You'll be able to walk and to dance!"

"Yippee. Go now, I have my stuff to pack."

Brooke snorted. "Yeah, as if you were gonna do it by yourself."

They exploded into laughter.

* * *

Peyton took her cell as she exited the hospital. She speed dialed her husband. 

"Nate? It's me. I have another meeting, but I'll be joining you as soon as I can. You know how I love France at this time of the year. It's a great thing that your team lost last week, otherwise we wouldn't have this month for ourselves..."

She laughed at his answer.

"I'm kidding! Of course I would be happier if you won. But admit that it had been a long time. Listen, I've got to go. My flight is tomorrow morning, so tomorrow night, we'll be together... I can't wait. Don't forget to come get me at Roissy. I love you."

She disappeared in the black SUV which was waiting for her. Little did she knows that she wasn't the only one planning to go on vacation to France.

* * *

That's it for now! It's pretty long, isnt it? **Precisions**: I have nothing against Versace. Well, Versace by Donatella, I hate. But it used to be great, when he was alive.Patrick Demarchelier is a _photographe de mode_ very influent. Yeah, they talked about him in 'Devil wears Prada', but he's a real person. And Roissy is the city near Paris where is based one of the two principal Parisian airport. The full name is Charles De Gaulle Airport, but Roissy is equally, if not more, used for designing the airport. Other thing : I know nothing about NBA and teams others than the very famous, and I saw Tony Parker when he was in Paris to marry Eva Longoria! He was on the phone and he's really tall. I like Kelly Clarkson, and the lyrics were perfect, so I included some of it. Of course, it belongs to her. It's strange that I like her so much when I can't stand Fantasia. I mean, Fantasia? Is it really a name? But I'm rambling again. Oh, and yes, I hate Peyton, so, sorry Peyton lovers, but she won't be treated right. Thanks for reading!

Ten seconds for a review?


End file.
